beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasia Blackwell
:"I didn't have it so bad at first. I had a mother and a father and I was content. Sometimes being oblivious and ignorant to the truth can be the best thing to ever happen. Unfortunately for me, the veil was lifted. And I got more than I bargained for." ::―Anastasia on being turned into a vampire. '''Anastasia Blackwell '(formerly known as Anastiasia Isis Gray') is a crimson vampire and one of the three Blackwell Doppelgangers. After being disowned by the Blackwells, she was adopted by Ian and Edith Gray, who were previously servents of Ana's biological family. She has a twin sister, Vivienne Blackwell, whom was later turned into one of the Children of the Moon by a werewolf named Nicholas. Anastasia's decendent is Gabriella Cullen. Because of the Romanian Coven's non-discreet vampiric activities, the Volturi set out to destroy them and take control as the rule of the vampire world. While the majority of the Romanians were destroyed, Anastasia managed to escape Jane and Alec's abilities and run far from her pursuers. The Volturi, specifically Aro, never wanted the Romanians to rise again or gain leverage over their coven. Therefore he was devastated to find that Anastasia did not lie amongst the dead Romanian vampires. Ana possessed an ability that could have given the Romanians an advantage over the Volturi, and so Aro put out a search and kill order on her; a death warrant she intends to run from for the rest of her eternal life. __FORCETOC__ Biography Early Life :"''My life as a human was simple, but it was everything I could ever ask for. Every memory I have of being a little girl was a good one. Even if I did end up this way, at least I know that I didn't disappoint my parents when I was human." ::―Anastasia on her childhod memories. Anastasia was born into a noble family, the younger twin sister to Vivienne Blackwell, and a bad omen to her wealthy family. Twins were seen as a foreboding notion, especially to families who were rich and prosperous. Many tales told of how twins grew up to rival each other, tearing their families apart and casting a corrupt image on their family. The Blackwells were afraid that their twins would follow the same path, and so the younger, weaker of the two was disowned and never spoken of again. All evidence of Anastasia's existence was erased from the nobles and the village. The baby was given to a servent of the Blackwells, Ian Gray, who was told to dispose of her. They didn't want the child to grow up and come back to their family to claim a right of blood relation. However, the servent felt pity for the baby and took her back home to his wife, Edith. Edith was unable to produce a child and the couple took Anastasia's birth as a blessing. They named the baby girl Anastasia Isis Gray and moved far from the small village, so that their daughter would be safe from any harm or possible recognition from the villagers, who knew the Blackwells so well. Ian and Edith raised Anastasia as if she were their own daughter. Although they were a poor family, only owning a small farm out in the countryside, Anastasia grew up never wanting for anything. She was happy to be given a mother and a father who loved her very much, and whom she loved greatly in return. Their modest livings never troubled her. Anastasia's parents often went into the small town that resided near their home to buy supplies for the day. While she waited for her mother and father to return, she was kidnapped by a man named Edgar Matthers. Edgar was a man who had a sour relationship with the Blackwells. He had originally intended for his daughter to wed the Blackwells' only son, and in turn become rich through his son-in-law. However, when the Blackwells declined his daughter, he promised that he would somehow obtain their wealth. Edgar mistook Anastasia for her twin sister, Vivienne, and kidnapped her, leaving a ransom note in her place. Anastasia screams and attempts to flee her kidnapper's rough hold were subdued, when Edgar struck her, knocking her out of consciousness. Wounds and Wicked Men When she gained consiousness, Anastasia found herself in a small, rundown shack, that had only a single door and no windows. Her hands were tied tightly by thick rope, to prevent her from escaping and diminishing any hope she had left to return to her parents. Edgar took his time to torture her, by depriving Anastasia of more than one meal and drink of water a day. For weeks she was treated harshly, and Edgar's anger only increased with each passing day when he realized the Blackwells were not responding to his ransom. And so he took his anger out on Ana. Beating was a regularity, which left Anastasia with bruises and cuts at the end of everyday. By the month's end, she was dilerious from food and water deprivation and ready for death to claim her at any given moment. Physical Appearance Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Relationships Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight Non-Canon Category:Twins Category:Nina Dobrev Images